1906timelinefandomcom-20200214-history
1970s
1971: 18 Janurary: The Central American Coalition looses Texas, but their position in Florida is so strong that, inspite of the continuous bombardment, the U.S. forces are unable to move them 23 March: U.S. military begin Operation Overlord. It is a planned invasion of Mexico in a bid to take the Baja peninsula. 2 April: The worlds 1st in vitro ferilisation (IVF) is born, in the St Vincents Hospital in Sydney, after hundreds of failed attempts. Her name is Jemma Brown. 8 September: The success of the first IVF birth, genetisist and the worlds leading Eugenisist Professor Hannah Takeshita, wrote a paper called “Eugenics – the move towards a better human” and she outline how it could be achieved. It was published in the United Journal of Medcine and was received very well in the Confederation and as a member of the Nordic party she was given funding to research her theories. 1973: 19 Janurary: After a drastic shift in their tactics, the US forces overwhelm the Coalition soldiers in the Baja peninsula and the last Coalition regiment is finally forced to surrender. With the loss of Baja and north Mexico, the Coalition is in a bad position. 31 Feburary: 230 U.S. P.O.W.s attempt to break out of their P.O.W. camp in Puerto Rico, but many are gunned down by the guards before they can escape. 9 May: Professor Takeshita develops the Takeshita test. This is a test that determines a person’s racial purity and ethnic background. #A person with 3 or more “non-caucasian” grandparents is considered “non-caucasian” #A person with 2 “non-caucasian” grandparents is considered to be “half caucasian” in the second class. #A person with 1 “non-caucasian” grandparent is considered to be “Caucasian in the first class". #A person with 4 “caucasian” grandparents is considered to be “Caucasian” With this test in place the government could check upon the backgrounds of everything since person in the empire. Parliament pass the Takeshita Act 1973 into law and makes taking it compulsory and the Directorate of Race and Genetic profiling uses it to and issues a person an ethnic certificate of authenticity to prove their ethinic background. The Takeshita act states that: #Marrages between a Caucasian and non Caucasian is illegal. #All current marrages between Caucasian and non Caucasian are annulled as of 30 May 1973. #Sexual relation between Caucasian and non Caucasian, whether marital or extramarital is forbidden. #Non whites are forbidden to hold office in Imperial or regional government. #Only whites can be classed as full citizen and have equal voting rights. #Immigration of non whites into Austrailia is forbidden and all those immigrated since 1 May 1973 are to be repatriated back to their state of origin. The Directorate of Race and Genetic profiling is responsible for enforcing this law and the Certificate of Authenticity filled out by the ministry and each person is put into 1 of the following racial catagories: *Caucasian – A *Japanese – B *South West Asian – C *South East Asian – D *Central Asian - E *African – F *Aborigines – G *Polynesian – H Then they were sub-divided into the following catagories: *Healthy – 1 *Mentally ill – 2 *Homosexual – 3 *Birth deformity – 4 *Genetic disorder – 5 On a Certificate of Authenticity would be their personal information, a photograph and the purity code. For example the purity code for a healthy Caucasian would be “A1”, a heathly homosexual Caucasians would be “A1-3” and a healthy person from East Persia would be D1. 12 May: Using the Takeshita Act the government expand the Segregation Act 1944 creating the Urban Areas resettlement Act 1973. After decades of political persecution of non-caucasians as well as mentally ill, and other minorities Urban Areas resettlement Act 1973 forces all of those who that have been deemed as racially inferior by the Directorate of Race and Genetic profiling into the “Protection Districts” which had become little more than ghettos full of, non-caucasians, Caucasians who were homeless, jobless, the mentally ill and they were havens for crime. But unlike the Segration Act 1944 the Urban Areas resettlement Act had the “Protection Districts” walled up and only 1 way in or out was made available which was guarded 24 hours a day. 7 June: The remaining independent countries in Africa, Gola, Kewa, Western Sahara & Liberia, petition the Commonwealth for membership, they sign a treaty with the Commonwealth to be made protectorates. 17 June: The Commonwealth space federation states that within 10 years it will have a manned mission on the moon. 9 October: Microelec Corporation is found by Jonathan Timms. The company manufacture electronics parts for vehicles, cars, planes, trains, boats etc. 1976: 20 Feburary: After 3 years of “undesirables” living in the increasing cramped conditions of the “Protection Districts” the districts have reached bursting point and the Minister for Race and Genetic purity, Tristan Reynard MP, calls 16 of the Confederations highest ranking officials, who work in all aspects of the Confederation government as the Imperial level, to a conference to discuss what he refers for as “Phase 2”. The meeting is to layout the procedures for disposing of all the “Genetically Degenerate” people in the Empire. These people fall into the following catagories: *Mentally ill *Homosexuals *Birth defects *Genetic disorders *Political dissidents *Interracial partners *Aborigines, African tribes people & Polynesian peoples (on a case by case basis) A person’s racial status has already been deterined under the Takeshita Act 1973 and stamped on to their Certificate of Authenticity and so it was simply a matter of rounding up all those people with the designated Purity codes from their local “Protection Districts”. Minister Tristan Reynard orders the military to begin construction of consentration camps in the Pacific to be ready to accepting inmates from 13 October. 9 April: The U.S. - Coalition war is not going well for the either side. The frontline as it was in 1973 hasn’t changed much, all major operations launched by both sides had only gained a few miles and trench warfare has set in. 15 April: General Benito Diaz, the Coalition General for the East, develops La operación remite empuje (Operation forward Push) in a bid to over come the stale mates currently in progress. 1st he sends troops covertly into Florida and makes U.S. intelligence believe a major attack was coming over the trenches by intensified the fighting and bombing there and massing troops in the area for reconnaissance aircraft and spies to spot. 19 May: La operación Remite Empujeis begins when General Diaz lead the Coalition forces push out of Florida and slowly move into Alabama and Georgia in an attack that catches the US forces of guard. The push is consentrated in 4 points along the Florida front line. 28 May-31 May: Admiral James Earl Carter, Jr., in an effort to regain a foothold for the land based forces in Florida, takes an armada of 22 ships and begins a naval bombardment of the northeast Florida coast south of while making striking runs with fighters against key enemy installations in Jacksonville, Jacksonville Beach which has become a submarine refuelling base and dropped marines along the coast line down to St Augustine to commit sabotage and organise a resistance amongst the locals. 10 May: The new Coalition base on Island Amelia Island, in Fort Clinch State park, is bombed in the air and naval attack, marines land on North Beach Park and Seaside Park. U.S. Paratroopers land at key points on the island to hamper Coalition soldier’s attemps from gaining more ground. The 132nd Airbourne division is dropped near the only bridge left standing since the invasion and destroys it. 12 May: Fort Clinch surrenders after only a few hours due to the overwhelming invading forces while Fort Carmichael in the south of the island still holds out. When Fort Clinch surrenders the US forces use North Beach as a port to ferry in hundreds of soldiers to reinforce those already there and evacuate the surviving civilians off the island. 17 June: Anderson Construction is founded by George R. Anderson. They operate from Montreal. 23 June: U.S. paratroopers joined up with marines and together they retake the Fernandina Beach Municipal Airport and begin to fly in relief supplies with additional soldiers. The Battle of Amelia Island is a pivotal battle in the war. The liberation of the island halts the front line and the Coalition central command re-checks their strategy. 2 August: Aeroamericas is founded in Bogota. They deal with ship construction, computers and electronical components. 13 October: All the people classed as “Genetically Degenerate” by the Ministry for Race and Genetic purity are transported from their “Protection Districts” thoughout the Confederation, to concentration camps on islands in the Pacific Ocean. Upon their arrival they are given a unform with a 10 digit number on and the same number is tatooed into their skin and then ordered to their barrack house. After processing they and sorted into catagories some to be steriliesed an use as slaves in the extermintion factories and others to be simply exterminated via gasing. An estimated 100,000,000 people are expected to be murdered all over the Confederation under this program by the end of the decade. Knowledge of Phase 2 of the program is not made public. 1977: 12 Feburary: Donner Computers is founded. Its manufacturing headquarters is located in Belfast and corporate headquarters is in Londonderry. They deal in Computer research, hardware, software, flight systems for aircraft. 17 March: The loss of Amelia Island destroys the Coalitions Operation Forward Push as the island was an integrate part to the operation. After several unsuccessful attempts to gain it back the US army have constructed beach defences, aerial batteries, have in place 45mm guns to protect against navy bombardment, essentially they have turned the island into a fortress, making it impossible to invade without extremely high casualties. 15 April: The last independent countries in Africa, Gola, Kewa, Western Sahara and Liberia join the Commonwealth Alliance. 9 July: Einsman-Jones Weapons Company is founded in Bonn. The company manufactures weapons for civilian and Law enforcement. 14 August: The Coalition launch dozens of bombers headed towards the oil fields of southern california and Texas. As they approach, they drop 40,000 tons of high explosives and incendiary boms containing a new chemical, Nephex. It's name is a combination of Naphthenic acid and Hexadecanoic acid, 2 of its constituents. It generates temperatures of over 1000 degrees celsius and it completely obilterated the Texas and Southern California Oil fields, destroying 2 of the largest oil production fields in the south. 1 September: Commonwealth launches the 1st of the Phoenix series of spy satellites into orbit. 1979: 16 Feburary: The US army push into Florida and manage to gain the upper hand in the conflict. The Battle of Gainsville is a decisive victory for the US and the surrender of 150,000 coalition soldiers. 28 Feburary: The loss of the Battle of Gainsville is detrimental to the Coalition. Without those 150,000, the soldiers protecting Palatka are unable to defend against the soldiers already attacking the city as well as the reinforcements redirected to them after the liberation of Gainville and they are forced to retreat 200 miles to the sourh. The frontlines now lie 25 km south of Palm Coast on the east coast to the mouth of the Suwannee River on the west coast. 2 April: 50,000 Coalition soldiers are sent to Florida to reinforce those already there. 18 May: At 0530 hrs the Commonwealth lands the Argo 8 on the moon, the ship. The astronauts on board the craft are Captain Wilhelm Calder, Captain Jean Curry & Lieutenant George Richmond. 27 May: Upon their return they are hailed as heroes of the Commonwealth and are given Queens Honours and the freedom of the Commonwealth. 13 July: Emperor Edward 1 of the Confederation dies and his 45 year old son HRH George Saxe-Coburg-Gotha Duke of New Zealand is crowned Emperor. 1980: 29 Janurary: The Coalition manages to halt the advance of the US army at the Battle of Ocala and push them back to Gainsville. 23 April: Due to Confederation interference, civil disturbance in Russia increases. The Russian government put it down with force. 1 August: The Western army of the Coalition is commanded by Manuel Miguel Gómez and under his command 600,000 soldiers’ crossed over the Sea of Cortés to land at Loreto and La Paz and paratroopers landed at night near Santa Rosalia. 3 August: The locals willing helped the liberators and gave them intelligence on troop movements and logicial support. Sabotarge and open rioting begins all over Baja California and the efforts of the US military are hampered whilest trying to stop any advance of the Coalition soldiers. 19 August: Harlow is awarded the contract by the Commonwealth to produce C921 Spy-plane and the RP31 “Kestrel” jet fighter. 2 December: The new chairman of the board of directors of Karlodine Airship company changes the company name to the short version of Karlodine. 17 December: The U.S. military has lost over half the Baja California peninsula, however small isolated pockets of U.S. military still exist but they are being slowly starved of supplies and constantly attacked and bombed and it is only a matter of time before they surrender.